


Some kinds of deals

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда твоего парня нет в городе, твой лучший друг на свидании, то заняться может оказаться совершенно нечем. Тогда почему бы не посвятить это время изучению чего-то решительно нового?





	1. Верёвочное дело

Когда твоего парня нет в городе, а твой лучший друг на свидании, то может оказаться, что заняться совершенно нечем. Коротать вечер пятницы в компании интернета определенно приятнее, чем коротать его без оного, тем более что в лофт наконец-то провели оптоволокно. А интернет был дан людям свыше для того, чтобы узнавать что-то новое. Возможно, экстремально новое.

Стайлз даже не мог вспомнить, как его занесло на сайты о БДСМ, но статьи там были впечатляющие. Он, признаться честно, ожидал окунуться в статьи об истязаниях, мучениях и боли, но, всё оказалось совсем не таким, как показывало им масс-медиа. Он был готов к этому морально и даже запасся успокоительным чаем.

Правда, как обычно, оказалась куда неожиданней.

Роутер весело мигал лампочками, прогружая гигабайты разнообразных видео и статей о том, о чём прежде, как оказалось, Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия. Сам же молодой человек просто потерялся в самых разных понятиях, усваивая новую информацию с бешеной скоростью, и прихлёбывая чай, который, как он осознал какое-то время спустя, не оказывал на него должного успокаивающего эффекта. Обязательные принципы, договорные сессии, самые разнообразные игры для пар и для одного — атмосфера полного доверия, подчинения и согласия стала неожиданно опьяняющей.

Его настолько заводил этот новый и интересный мир, что не хотелось отвлекаться от поглощения информационной пищи даже для того, чтобы передернуть, и привести в порядок бешено скачущие в черепной коробке мысли. Гвоздем в крышке гроба внутри его головы, покоящийся под надписью «скончался от перевозбуждения» стал бондаж. Связывание было настолько привлекательным, что обнаружив единственное видео с тегом «самосвязывание» Стайлз решил повторить.

Первые минуты были посвящены подготовке.

— Для этого вам понадобится верёвка, — вещала девушка на видео.

— Верёвка, верёвка, верёвка, — бормотал Стилински, отыскивая свой тайник, где, рядом с цепями лежало пять мотков верёвки средней толщины. — Так-с, готово.

— Далее предметы для вашей безопасности. Ножницы, — Стайлз чертыхнулся, разыскивая собственные, и, некоторое время спустя, положил их рядом, — и номер понимающего человека. На всякий случай, — многозначительно добавила девушка.

Снова остановив видео, Стайлз призадумался. За те три месяца, что они встречались с Дереком, они, конечно, доверяли друг другу полностью и безоговорочно, но его парня не было в городе, а значит, выбор очевиден — Скотт. И, конечно, во избежание недоразумений, стоило его разблокировать, а уж кнопку быстрого вызова он как-нибудь нажать сумеет.

— Да, Скотти, надеюсь ты тут не грохнешься в обморок от удивления, — пробормотал Стилински, выставляя номер МакКола на кнопку быстрого набора.

Итак, приготовления были готовы. Можно было начинать.

Лишь в самом начале у него возникла заминка — девушка практически из ничего сделала основательный кляп, и тут же встала дилемма, стоит ли заклеивать себе рот, но, после небольшого размышления о том, насколько сильно это будет возбуждать, парень всё же решился на него. В конце концов, хотелось испытать всё в полном объеме, и ведь никто не узнает — если что ножницы рядом да и Скотт примчится на помощь другу. Свернутый платок и три полосы строительной клейкой ленты, оставшейся после ремонта лофта, и вот самодельный кляп готов.

Стайлз поставил ноутбук на прикроватную тумбочку, а на близлежащую подушку водрузил телефон и ножницы, снимая видео с паузы и скидывая с себя одежду, чтобы потом было легче подрочить, ведь уже сейчас он чувствовал невероятное возбуждение и предвкушение, которое бежало по венам. Такое же по силе, он испытывал перед тем, как он впервые переспал с Дереком, и это было просто крышесносно.

Обернув веревку вокруг талии, он пропустил её концы под собой, расправляя их так, что возбужденный член оказался несколько сжат с двух сторон. В голову ему пришла шальная мысль — за время отсутствия Дерека, ему пришел не так давно сделанный втихую заказ с дилдо, но он хотел всё же опробовать его прежде всего с Хейлом, однако, раз уж пошла такая пляска, то отчего бы и нет? Об этом все равно никто не узнает, решил для себя Стайлз.

Раскатав по черному латексу презерватив, и щедро смазав его, Стайлз прогнулся, и ввел его в себя медленно. Без предварительной подготовки ощущалось легкое жжение и желание вытолкнуть игрушку из себя, но после того, как она погрузилась полностью, Стилински расслабился. Он, как и было показано на видео, перекинул концы верёвки через неё же на спине, и прижал основание игрушки так, что из горла вырвался полузадушенный всхлип, когда головка проехалась по простате.

Ему стоило неимоверных усилий заставить себя продолжать. Только то, что Стайлз знал, что хочет почувствовать себя полностью беспомощным и возбужденным заставило его взять себя в руки. Нужно было снова вернуть веревку вперед, и обвить концы вокруг веревки и спрятать их в аккуратный узел. Из-за дрожащих пальцев ему удалось это лишь со второй попытки, но он был горд, словно у него самый настоящий талант к этому, ведь прочее давалось ему лишь после долгих тренировок.

Стайлз аккуратно сел, стараясь не делать лишних телодвижений, и продолжил.

Второй моток веревки притиснул его колени друг к другу практически таким же образом. Однако, на сей раз узла было два — спереди и сзади, и пришлось несколько поерзать, делая второй. Резина терлась о стенки внутри, вызывая короткие стоны наслаждения. Стайлз был почти уверен, что его анус припух не смотря на смазку, ведь он слишком много ёрзал.

Залюбовавшись проделанной работой, парень взялся за следующий моток, чувствуя, что стоит всё же поторопиться — его терпение было совсем не бесконечным, и не хотелось бы обломаться в середине процесса.

Третий моток плотно обхватил его лодыжки, и здесь он совсем не напортачил, зато со скользящим узлом на четвёртом пришлось повозиться. Несколько раз пересмотрев то, что делает девушка, Стайлз захлопнул крышку ноута, и решил закончить это дело сам. Это было не так сложно, как казалось, а потому, закрепив нижний конец на лодыжках, а из пятого сделав толстый браслет, он просунул в него одну руку, и, просунув второй конец браслета под коленями, и перекатившись на бок — другую, затягивая скользящий узел ровно посередине.

Он изогнулся на кровати, затягивая его сильнее, и, осознавая себя, наконец, полностью связанным и беспомощным. Но кое-что его смутило — конец четвертого мотка оказался коротковат, и, перевернувшись на живот, Стайлз потянулся к ножницам. Он чувствовал себя гусеницей, которую накололи на булавку как бабочку из-за игрушки внутри. Каждое движение сопровождалось его стонами из-за латекса и того, как его полностью стоящий член тёрся о покрывало, но он приблизился к своей цели — подушке.

Удача изменила ему — неловко толкнувшись, он сбросил случайно ножницы с подушки под кровать, а телефон оказался в опасной близости от ее края.

Он простонал от разочарования, и, уже подползая к телефону, услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. В момент его сердце чуть не остановилось, а после забилось быстрее, чем у перепуганного кролика. Это мог быть кто угодно. Отец, Дерек, Лидия, Айзек. Даже чертов Питер!

В ужасе он застыл на кровати, слыша, как кто-то поднимается к нему. Пытаясь сбросить оцепенение, Стайлз осмотрелся, пытаясь найти способ спрятаться находясь в таком положении.

Дверь распахнулась, и Стайлз, повернув голову, увидел входящего оборотня.

— Стайлз, я дома, — глухо проговорил до боли знакомый голос, и Стилински почувствовал невероятное облегчение ровно до тех пор, пока он не встретился взглядом с Дереком. Глаза альфы вспыхнули алым совершенно внезапно от увиденной картины.

— Стайлз, — вкрадчиво проговорил Дерек, чьи шаги мгновенно стали скользящими, а интонации обволакивающими. От этих интонаций у Стилински поджались пальцы на ногах, и он весь напрягся: — Я вижу, ты развлекаешься без меня, да?

Стайлз замычал в кляп, мотая головой, и пытаясь жестикулировать связанными за спиной руками совершенно тщетно.

— Ты хотел сделать мне сюрприз, м? — поднял брови оборотень, проводя носом вдоль напряженной спины Стилински.

От этого простого жеста Стайлз задрожал. Он не боялся, что Дерек нападет на него потеряв контроль, но вот то, что Дерек может не потерять контроль его несколько настораживало, ведь терпения его парню было не занимать. А это значит, что игра могла продолжаться всю ночь.

Действительно всю. Без преувеличения.

— А ведь я планировал вернуться только завтра, и тебе это известно, маленький лжец, — мурлыкнул ему на ухо Дерек, и Стайлз снова повернул голову, встречаясь глазами со своим парнем. Оборотень неторопливо избавлялся от одежды, ни капельки не скрывая того, как сильно он возбужден.

Стилински попытался перевернуться на бок, но был возвращён сильным движением обратно в колено-локтевую позу.

— Нет-нет, наслаждайся, — мурлыкнул ему на ухо Хейл,

Пальцы уверенно сдвинули верёвку с основания латексного члена, и Стайлз почувствовал, как из него извлекают игрушку, а после, резко, но без грубости, возвращают на место. Пальцы пробегаются осторожно по колечку мышц, вызывая новую волну неконтролируемых стонов и, не выдержав этого, Стайлз принялся вертеть задницей, и тут же ощутил увесистый шлепок по ягодице.

— Не ёрзай, — наставительно сказал Дерек, продолжая ласкать колечко напряженных и растянутых мышц.

Вскрикнув от неожиданной боли, Стайлз сжал крепко игрушку, делая свое наслаждение острее, а развязку ближе. От удовольствия у него поджались пальцы на ногах и мошонка, выдавая то, что он вот-вот кончит. Это не могло укрыться от внимания Дерека, и он прекратил свои ласки. Склонившись над Стайлзом, он проговорил ему тихим, и, неожиданно свободным от возбуждения голосом, разом взяв себя в руки:

— Если для тебя всего этого станет слишком, сожми руки дважды, и я развяжу тебя, идет?

Стилински кивнул, чувствуя невыразимую благодарность к своему парню за такую заботу. Чёрт побери, даже имея возможность безнаказанно делать с ним всё, что угодно, тот продолжает заботиться о его комфорте, и если это не проявление любви, тогда он, Стайлз Стилински, не знает что ещё можно ею назвать.

Попутно прощая все мелкие обиды на недостаточное внимание со стороны альфы, Стайлз почувствовал, как из него медленно потянули игрушку. Он всхлипнул, не желая с ней расставаться, и весь сжался, отчаянно следя лишь за тем, чтобы не сжать ладони в кулаки.

Жар, нависшего над ним альфы, обжигал, заставляя трепетать изнутри. Такие моменты — когда Дерек нависал над ним, дышал в ухо, прижимал к себе одной рукой за талию прежде, чем толкнуться вовнутрь, были его любимыми. Иногда, даже больше секса, который всегда был охренительно хорош. Но такие моменты были гораздо интимнее, глубже, чем секс. В этом не было ничего механического, ничего бесстрастного. Только доверие, безграничное и полное.

— Детка, — с неподдельной нежностью выдохнул оборотень, и Стайлз простонал тихо, утробно, уже зная, что последует дальше, — расслабься.

Этот их ритуал повторялся каждый раз, и Стайлз знал, каких усилий стоит оборотню просить его об этом, контролируя своего зверя.

Толчок, и Стайлз прогнулся в спине, пытаясь, не смотря на мешающие верёвки, получить больше. Его порыв был замечен, и натяжение в руках исчезло — оборотень попросту распорол ту, что скрепляла запястья с лодыжками когтем. Перехватив Стайлза поудобнее, он принялся двигаться, быстро набирая темп, но не срываясь на хаотичные движения. Чёртов альфа точно знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы после Стилински расползся под ним довольной и на всё согласной лужицей.

С тихим скрежетом под когтями Дерека лопнула ещё одна верёвка — та, что не позволяла Стайлзу кончить, а вместо неё горячая ладонь легла на его плоть. Оборотень вбивался в Стилински сильными толчками, в такт им водя рукой по члену, и этого было слишком много, чтобы Стайлз мог выдерживать хоть сколько-нибудь долго. Он выплеснулся в чужую руку, чувствуя, как оргазм скручивает его горячими волнами куда дольше обычного.

В голове стало совсем пусто, в ушах зазвенело, и Стайлз уткнулся носом в подушку, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Его руки и ноги внезапно оказались свободны, и, повернув голову к оборотню, он с благодарностью посмотрел в глаза своего парня.

— Привет, — усмехнулся Дерек, снимая осторожно с его рта клейкую ленту и доставая кляп. Стайлз не сдержал довольной улыбки.

— А я думал, ты захочешь как можно дольше держать мой рот на замке. Ну, знаешь, тебя ведь всегда безумно раздражает то, сколько я говорю, и что я могу говорить о чем угодно любое количество времени, и вообще мне казалось, что ты считаешь божьим наказанием, то, что такой болтливый парень как я...

Дерек накрыл его губы своими, целуя медленно, но глубоко, притягивая к себе за затылок, и таким простым и проверенным способом прерывая словесный поток Стилински. Они наслаждались друг другом, прижимаясь как можно ближе. Стайлз понял, что Дерек скучал по нему ничуть не меньше, чем он сам. Они оторвались друг от друга, и Дерек улыбнувшись, поднял брови:

— Как вообще оказалось так, что по возвращении домой я обнаружил тебя связанного и растянутого в нашей постели, м?

— Ну, — Стайлз усмехнулся, — мне было скучно, и я решил просветиться по некоторым темам, и там было занятное видео...

— БДСМ? Серьёзно, Стайлз?

— А что? Знаешь, сколько всего нового я узнал? — Стайлз бы вскинулся, не будь он так разморен после секса.

— Я не осуждаю, — вздохнул Дерек и улыбнулся, проводя пальцами по его боку, и глядя на то, как Стилински пытается увернуться от ощущающегося пока слишком острым, прикосновения, — но я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал. Ты не будешь испытывать на себе всё, что видел.

— Идёт. Но откуда о нём знаешь ты? В смысле, ты не растерялся, и насчет момента для остановки и вообще...

Горячие губы снова накрыли его рот, и Стилински растаял в нежном и медленном поцелуе.

— Заткнись, Стайлз? — улыбнулся сонно парень, устраивая голову на плече у альфы поудобнее.

— Потом как-нибудь расскажу, — отозвался Дерек, прижимая его к себе, — и да. Заткнись, Стайлз.


	2. Восковое дело

Время не однородно. Каждый убеждался в этом сотни раз — когда ты чего-то боишься, время бежит со скоростью сердца пребывающего в ужасе кролика, а когда ждёшь чего-то с нетерпением, то тянется как размягчённый сыр в пицце, заставляя вас скрипеть зубами, чтобы, наконец, насладиться добытым куском.

Стайлз поскрипывал зубами, но отнюдь не из-за еды.

Совсем не из-за еды. Даже близко.

Его зубы ходили друг о друга снова и снова, из-за обжигающих ощущений на коже, из-за стояка, который мучил его уже около получаса, не желая спадать, и из-за того, что быть громким было никак нельзя.

Если сейчас вернуться на час назад, он даже не сумел бы вспомнить о том, как ему в голову пришла очередная идея. Он мог поклясться, что искал что-то ни коим образом не связанное с сексом. Он мог даже дать руку на отсечение. Только не правую, конечно, но всё же.

Час назад он обратился к великому гуглу с вопросом о том, можно ли приобрести свечи с доставкой на дом. Кажется, он до этого думал о сатанистах и друидах, но это перестало иметь значение после того, как он увидел одну ссылку.

— Что? — Стайлз вскинул брови, переходя по указанной ссылке. — Массажные свечи? 

В голове пронёсся рой возможных способов их использования, но ни один из них не было возможно применять в спа-салонах, рекламой которого этот сайт и являлся. Пара перекрёстных ссылок, и вот, он уже смотрит на необычную форму свечки — каждая из них в небольшом керамическом кувшинчике, а ниже описание:

— Отлично подходят для ароматерапии и увлажнения кожи... — Стайлз снова обратился к гуглу. — И что там с доставкой?

И вот, оплата с карты, бесплатный курьер, который прибыл за полчаса, и Стайлз уже счастливый обладатель пары отличных массажных свечей, которые обжигают совсем не так сильно, как парафин, что для его цели — опробовать такие игры, которые временами всплывают на том БДСМ-сайте, на который он наткнулся буквально месяц назад — идеально. И Дерек опять гоняет свою стаю, а значит время у него есть.

Нет, после того раза они поговорили и Стайлз согласился, что затевать подобные игры в одиночку попросту неразумно и даже опасно, хотя Дерек и не пылал желанием распространяться откуда у него столько познаний о Теме. Однако, не смотря на соглашение, Стайлз чувствовал некоторую долю смущения, когда речь заходила о том, чтобы предложить возлюбленному нечто новое, неизведанное.

Он предпочёл бы поэкспериментировать одному, понять, насколько это то, чего ему хочется, на что он согласен, а уже потом идти к хмуроволку с предложением внести это в их интимную жизнь. 

Щелкнув зажигалкой, Стайлз поджёг фитиль, ожидая, пока свеча хорошенько растает, чтобы воск можно было использовать не в совсем массажных, но близких к этому целях. Пламя касалось воска, но тот плавился не слишком быстро, и чтобы не сбить настрой, Стилински сполз с кровати, стянул с себя бельё, чтобы после не мешало передёрнуть как следует, и отыскал небольшой ящичек, в который любовно сложил моточки верёвки с прошлого раза. Они обещали стать его любимыми.

Воскресить в памяти то, что он делал в прошлый раз было не просто, но искать снова ролик было лениво, поэтому, повспоминав немного практику сворачивания длинных проводов, Стайлз без труда изобразил нечто подобное на лодыжках, затягивая на любимый узел — потянут всего за один хвостик, и всё, не надо мучиться с долгими распутываниями. 

С коленями дело пошло быстрее — всё то же самое соорудить труда не составило, но главным было, конечно, не то, как быстро удалось сыну шерифа стреножить себя. Нет, главным было то, что где-то в середине процесса затягивания верёвки на ноге, у Стайлза встал. Член был в полной готовности к познанию неизведанного, и подобное несколько настораживало Стилински.

— Интересно, — пробормотал он глухо, скользнув пальцами по плоти, раздразнивая себя пальцами — значит ли это, что я латентный мазохист?

Этот вопрос весьма прочно занял бы Стайлза, если бы к этому времени воск в кувшинчике не растаял достаточно, чтобы начать эксперимент. 

Покрутив керамическую ёмкость, Стайлз прикинул, какую часть тела будет проще всего скрыть, если эксперимент окажется неудачным, и медленно наклонил носик над серединой бедра, примерно там, где он мог бы обжечься, прислонись он случайно к раскалённой дверке духовки (а со Стайлзом такое уже было, так что он точно знал местоположение). 

Несколько капель упавшие на обнажённую кожу обожгли, но совсем не так, как он ожидал . По правде говоря, он ожидал, что это будет почти так же больно, как когда на руку падали капли раскалённого масла, пока он жарил картошку. Ожидал, что боль будет короткой, но яркой, словно пронизывающая игла, но температура горения массажного масла сильно ниже, и ощущение было такое, словно на мгновение он слишком близко поднёс руку к свече, но не более того.

Приятное тепло разлилось там, где только что были капли масла, которые Стайлз прилежно вмассировал в кожу, и он решил продолжить эксперимент, полностью погружаясь в свои ощущения. Поэтому, когда входная дверь распахнулась, впуская задумчивого альфу, Стайлз уже прочерчивал дорожку из капель от колена выше, к животу. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Дерек?! — вскрикнул Стайлз, глядя на появившегося в дверном проёме альфу. — Ты же говорил, что сегодня будешь гонять стаю до границы штата!

То, что взмахнув руками, Стайлз не пролил содержимое кувшинчика было чудом. 

— Стайлз, детка, — тихо начал Дерек, вместо ответа, обводя любовника взглядом, — что это?

Стилински дёрнулся было, но, проследовав за взглядом Дерека залился краской. 

Его лодыжки и колени, притиснутые друг к другу двумя мотками верёвки и немного покрасневшая кожа в форме капель масла не оставляла сомнений в том, что Стилински решил заняться совсем не чтением, как заверял Дерека, перед тем как тот покинул дом. Из под футболки,поблёскивая капелькой смегмы на головке, выглядывал член, находящий всё происходящее крайне возбуждающим. 

И не только он, как мог судить Стайлз, глядя в полыхнувшие алым глаза альфы. Может быть это было извращением, но Стайлз находил это весьма и весьма сексуальным. Более сексуальным мог быть только Дерек в бета-релизе, но уговорить его на это почти не представлялось возможным. Впрочем, у него было несколько рычагов давления на любимого, но использовать их слишком часто было бы не так эффективно, а потому, Стилински не увлекался.

Стайлз проследил как Дерек осмотрел внимательно не только его ноги и член, но и долгим, пристальным взглядом одарил уже сильно растаявший воск массажной свечи и призвал на помощь всё своё красноречие:

— Ты не поверишь, но... — Дерек усмехнулся, и не дал ему закончить, оборвав вкрадчивым голосом, от которого у Стайлза совершенно все волоски на теле встали дыбом.

— Решил поиграть без меня? 

— Дерек, я...

— Молчи, — тихо, но властно приказал альфа. — Ни единого слова, иначе я тебя выпорю так, что завтра ты сидеть не сможешь. И оттрахаю так же, будь уверен.

Стайлз сглотнул. В том, что Дерек это мог он не сомневался ни единого мгновения, хотя они ещё не обсуждали того, что Стайлз хочет попробовать, а что нет, у Стилински было особое чутьё, которое говорило ему, что альфа это сможет. Хотя, где-то там, в голове, внутренний голос пространно говорил: «Очень даже может быть, что тебе это понравится».

И всё же искушать судьбу не хотелось. Не сегодня, по крайней мере, хотя Стайлз оставил себе пометку на будущее и в этом разделе своего воображения.

Дерек опрокинул его на диван уверенным, но сильным движением и спросил:

— Ты помнишь?

Стайлз кивнул, памятуя о приказе не издавать ни звука и положил руки по швам, раскрывая ладони. Два быстрых сжатия — стоп. То, о чём они договорились в прошлый раз. Стайлз это хорошо помнил, и Дерек был определённо доволен этим обстоятельством.

— Ни единого слова, — повторил он таким тоном, что член Стайлза дёрнулся, обильно истекая смазкой. Чтож, у Дерека тоже есть способы воздействия на него, и это честно. 

Оборотень потянулся к кувшинчику, полному растопленного свечного воска, окружающего маленький фитиль, и склонил носик над животом Стайлза.

Три капли упали около пупка, тонкая струйка прошлась выше, до груди, точно попадая на каждую из имеющихся здесь родинок, и несколько упали рядом с чувствительным, острым от возбуждения соском. Рука задержалась, и пара капель упали точно на алое полукружье, выбивая из Стайлза горячий, полный упоительного восторга, стон. Губы Дерека растянулись в хищной улыбке, и он мягким, уверенным движением прошёл тот же путь свободной рукой, растирая масло по нежной коже, сжимая в пальцах скользкий сосок напоследок. 

Стайлз таял вместе с воском. 

Умелые прикосновения Дерека, точно знающего как заставить его разрыдаться в постели как маленькую девочку и горячее масло, накрывающее второй сосок словно мерным, нежным пламенем, несколько дорожек вниз, по ногам, и капли отправленные по внутренней стороне бедёр словно бы ненарочно — это настоящая магия, которая заставляет сжимать зубы до скрипа, чтобы не выматериться в голос, или не начать умолять, например.

Не магия Неметона, не долбанное друидство или силы разнообразных фантастических тварей, чьё место обитания был родной БейконХиллз. Нет. Всё это — тьфу, по сравнению с тем, что сейчас делал с ним Дерек. 

Серия капель в опасной близости от паха, и даже несколько на лобке, но ничего из этого на пульсирующем от желания члене. Спроси сейчас Дерек Стайлза, согласился бы тот на то, чтобы его члена коснулись капли массажного масла, а после обхватил его умелый рот, он бы не сдержался, и высказал бы своё протяжное «Даааааа!» в ответ.

Но Дерек не спрашивает, как обычно. Дерек делает, а потому, Стайлз готов закричать, барабаня ладонями по простыни, когда по стволу, не касаясь головки течёт сильно остывший воск смешанный с маслом, но он кричит не сейчас, а тогда, когда скользкие от того же масла пальцы врываются в его податливый от частого секса анус, преодолевая сопротивление и разжимая изнутри кольцо мышц, а в это время невероятно горячий рот Дерека заглатывает его член буквально под корень. 

Это настолько невероятно, что Стайлз кончает, всхлипывая и крича от бурного восторга, спуская прямо в гостеприимный рот что даже на секунду не останавливается. Его выкручивает первая судорога, и каждая последующая такая же сильная, а потому, даже излившись, Стайлз не сразу понимает что происходит.

Дерек уже внутри, он движется сильно и собственнически грубо, буквально втрахивая Стайлза в матрац, сложив его из-за связанных ног почти что пополам и держа за бёдра, не давая всхлипывающему Стайлзу сдвинуться ни на миллиметр. Такой темп ему знаком — Дерек на пределе, а потому Стайлзу нужно всего лишь несколько раз сжаться, чтобы почувствовать, как горячее семя оборотня переполняет его.

Несколько минут спустя, Дерек приводит его в порядок и бережно развязывает верёвки, подтягивая Стайлза к себе.

— Стайлз, мы об этом говорили, — начинает Дерек, но Стайлз полон наигранного возмущения.

— Что, опять? А где же «детка»? — возмущение выходит даже не наигранным, а преисполненным удовольствия, и Дерек усмехается, качая головой и смотрит в тёпло-карие глаза внимательно.

— Ты доверяешь мне?

Стайлз сглатывает. Он знает, он читал, насколько это важно в том, что его так интересует. Ему совсем не нужно, чтобы Дерек всё не так понял, особенно если он хочет продолжить свои изыскания, а он, вне всяких сомнений, хочет. Он уже даже раскрывает рот, чтобы высказать всё это, но говорит вообще не то, что планировал.

— Я... стесняюсь, — опустив глаза замечает он, и Дерек не спрашивает у него ничего. Только кивает, и переплетает их пальцы вместе.

Дерек не говорит о том, что Стайлз не стесняется ничего, что Стайлз полезет на рожон, доказывая это, что Стайлз обратит всё в шутку, лишь бы не касаться того, что и правда может его задеть. Дерек понимает.

И они оба знают это. 

А значит, первый шаг уже сделан, и дальше они двинутся вместе.


End file.
